Hellsing Outpost
by Vengeance-Strife
Summary: When a group of Wild Geese is slaughter.  Integra sends Alucard to investigate.  What he brings back will change the war against Millennium Nazi Vampires, and when you bring in Nazi Zombies things my tip into your favor. Crossover with Outpost.
1. Outpost

Strife: Disclaimer we do not own Hellsing

Vengeance: or Dead Snow

Strife: or Outpost

In a S.S. Bunker located in Russia's No Man's Land. A handful people of the mercenary group Wild Geese were in a skirmish with what to look like Nazi soldiers.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked the leader.

"I don't know sir, but whatever it is it ain't human or vampire," said one of the mercs. All of the sudden two soldiers came out of the shadows and grabbed one of the mercs. The mercs were now only to down to three.

They continue firing at the soldiers while being back into a wall. One of the mercs got too close to a door and was grabbed by one of the soldiers. When the merc leader saw this he tried going for his comrade but it was too late. He saw the glint of a knife and knew that his comrade was already dead. He then continued to fire at the soldiers in front of him.

When they ran out of ammo their backs were now against a wall. The soldiers stop walking towards to them and stop only a few feet away from them. The mercs threw their guns onto the floor and got onto their knees with their hands behind their head.

The soldiers then spilt into two groups with a space between them. The two men watched in horror as a man in a full black Allgemeine SS uniform with the insignia for Standartenfuhrer-SS* on his shoulders and collar came walking in. The Standartenfuhrer-SS then walk in front of one of the group of Nazi soldiers looking down at the two men. The mercs gasp when they saw Standartenfuhrer was in the early stages of decomposition.

"My god Nazi Zombies as well," the merc leader said. Then another man came walking in, also wearing a black Allgemeine SS uniform with the Brigadefuhrer-SS* insignia on his shoulders and collar. He walked in front of the other group of Nazi zombies staring blankly at the two mercs. The Brigadefuhrer-SS was quote on quote a very, very, very pale white, and had a scar under his right eye.

Then a third man came walking in. He was also wearing a black Allgemeine SS uniform with a jacket hanging off of his shoulders. The rim of his hat was covering his right eye. On his collar was the insignia for Reichsfuhrer-SS*. In his hand was a chair.

The Reichsfuhrer-SS place the chair in front of the two mercs, and sat down in the chair. He moved his hands in a move closer way. The two moved closer so they wouldn't be slaughter liked the others were.

When the two mercs were shoulder to shoulder the Reichsfuhrer-SS put his feet on the mercs connected shoulders.

"Vell, vell, vell vat did ve haff here? A couple ov little mercs lookingk vor buried treasure?" asked the Reichsfuhrer-SS. The two mercs stayed silent. "Vell looks like vere goingk to haff so much vun zhen," the Reichsfuhrer-SS said with a grin on his face.

The Reichsfuhrer-SS pulled out a Walter P38 and aimed it at the merc leader. The leader not wanting to die yelled, "Why should we tell anything to Millennium?"

The Reichsfuhrer-SS grin disappear, put the P38 and legs down, and said, "Mann-SS* Hausser, Mann-SS Kumm vould you please hold out the one on the left right arm, and Mann-SS Berger hold the ozher one down." The three Nazi zombies did as they said.

Two Nazi zombies went over to the merc and forced him up while holding his right arm. The other Nazi zombie forced the merc leader onto his stomach. The Reichsfuhrer-SS grabbed a Karabiner 98k and aimed it between the merc's shoulder and elbow. The Reichsfuhrer-SS then fired the 98k at close range.

What shock the two mercs was that the merc's arm was shot clean off. The Reichsfuhrer-SS chuckled and aimed the 98k at the merc's thigh and fired again blowing off the merc's leg. The Reichsfuhrer-SS got his P38 out again and aimed the gun at the merc's head and fired blowing up the merc's head.

"Naow you vill tell vat I vant to know, ja," the Reichsfuhrer-SS said holstering his P38. The merc leader nodded his head. "Good, naow vho sent you?" asked the Reichsfuhrer-SS. "The Hellsing Organization," the merc leader said. The Reichsfuhrer-SS laughed liked a mad man then said, "Oh I vill have vun vit you."

The Reichsfuhrer-SS got out a bowie knife and got into the remaining merc face with the knife between them. The merc begun to scream as the Reichsfuhrer-SS begin to torture him.

*-See below

Mann - Private

Standartenfuhrer - Colonel

Brigadefuhrer - Brigadier General aka 1 star General

Reichsfuhrer-SS - General of the Army aka 5 star General

Strife: Vell zhat vas vun to vrite. I hope you like zhe Nazi Zombies und/or ghosts cauze zheir going to be a lot friendlier and not zhe good kind. Pleaze leave u comment if you like zhe vanvic and no flamez.


	2. Outpost 2

Strife: Vengeance is not here so I'm on my own. Disclaimer (for the last time) I or we do not own Hellsing, Outpost, or Dead Snow, however I do own Reichsfuhrer-SS Joseph Heinrich

Sir Integral Hellsing was sitting in her desk when one of her men came busting in.

"Sorry for barging in Sir Integra, but the squad of mercs that you sent to investigate the bunker in Russia have return," the soldier said saluting.

"Very well then bring them in," Integra said. "We can't Sir. It seems that only one has return and can't move where he at," the soldier said. Integra glared at the soldier like she was peering into his soul then said, "What do you mean only one return, and I'm paying that merc. So tell him to come to my office now!" "Sorry Sir but he can't move from where he at. It seems what the mercs found in the bunker killed all of the mercs and left one alive, howev-," the soldier stop as Integra got from her chair and asked in a very annoyed tone, "Where is he?" "He at the entrance of the main building," the soldier said. "Thank you, our excuse," Integra said walking out of the office. The soldier saluted and watch Integra exit the office then said, "Oh bloody hell this is not going to end well."

When Integra enter the main building she started to walk towards the merc. She stopped when she got a good look at the merc. She saw that the merc was shirtless, and had his back to her. On his back made Integra go for her gun.

On the merc's back were stiches stitched like the Nazi symbol. "What the hell happen to you?" Integra asked.

The merc turned to face Integra. Integra lowered her gun then said, "My god what did they do to you."

The merc eyes and mouth were sawn shut. His ears were plug with steel. His arms and hands were sawn to his sides. On his chest and stomach were grenade belts stitched to him like the Nazi symbol with a letter in the center of the symbol.

The letter had 'To: Integral Fairbook Wingates Hellsing, From: Joseph Heinrich' on the top of it written in blood.

Integra slowly reaches for the letter and grabs it saying, "I'm so sorry." She hears a click then runs as the merc's body explodes.

Just as the merc's body was blowing up Seras Victoria came walking in. The merc's head landed on Seras's head then in her hands. It took Seras awhile to realize what landed on her head and hands. She tosses the head out of her hands screaming and shaking the whole house.

The head landed right next to Alucard's feet who came from the dungeons after hearing the explosion. "Well, well it seems I've miss something fun," Alucard said with a grin on his face. "No Alucard the fun has only begun. It seems that Millennium wasn't the only one to escape from Nazi Germany," Integra said with the letter already open.

"A new play toy to play with," Alucard said still grinning. "Take a look at this letter it said it from an old friend," Integra said handing the letter to Alucard.

The letter read in blood:

_To Sir Integral Fairbook Wingates Hellsing and my old friend Alucard,_

_I Reichsfuhrer-SS Joseph Heinrich bid you a good, morning, afternoon, or evening, for I have no what time of the day it would be there in England when this letter arrives._

_I have met your Wild Geese and I am displeased that you would send them without Alucard knowledge. For you see I had told Alucard about my new home and are mission and as you can see what the mission has done to my little gift. However though if dear Alucard has not told you what my mission was. I will tell you now. The mission was to bend the laws of death. To be more exactly it was to make the undead unbeatable and untouchable, and not with vampires. Well my group half anyway. Now that you know what we are let me get down to business at hand. I. Want. In. To. Millennium. Demised. I always hated them. They thought they would be the one to bring the world down to its knee's to Nazi Germany, but at last Nazi Germany fell and well you know the rest._

_However I am not here to bring the Fourth Reich. I am here for revenge. You see they attack my home here in the No Man's Land here in Russia. My mission was halted for a while as Millennium attack before they left for South America. However they did not check to see if everyone was dead. I was the only one left because of my immortality that I have gain through my research to make the true undead unstoppable, and if you are thinking that I am a vampire you are mistaken._

_Now if you do not want my help I will never accept that. I know who we have to look out for, and a last I have an army. An army bigger then Millennium forces an hundred times more than Millennium have, and all I asked is that you say yes. However though I will only take orders from the Queen herself for my army is for me only to command. Though I am not convincing you then the truth is that when Millennium is destroyed my army will rest until they are truly needed, and I will be under your command for the rest of my eternal life until my army is called or if I see a power more powerful then you which will be never._

_I hope that you say yes and if you do send Alucard. I need to talk to him about my army and send him alone…. Wait ignore that last part I know you will send him alone._

_ Sign,_

_ Reichsfuhrer-SS Joseph Heinrich of Group 935 Omega_

_P.S. Please say yes I need to fucking kill something else then mercs that been passing by, and I been itching to try my army on Millennium._

Alucard tossed the letter then turned to his master and asked, "What are your order my Master?" "My order is this kill them all and leave none standing!" yelled his Master. "And the research?" Alucard asked. "Destroy it and make sure no trace of it exists!" Integra yelled. Alucard bowed and disappeared into the shadows. "Know this, I will never deal with those you dare to see the Crown and the Holy Church of England dead," Integra said.

Back in the S.S. Bunker. "So Integra you vish for zhe death of Group 935 Omega. Vell you vill know zhat ve can't have zhat. Ve have cut off all zies to vhat ve use to be because ve vere abandoned, forgozzen, und forsaken by zhe ones ve use to call comrades, und naow ve vill have are revenge. Soon Integra ve vill be allies und I vill finally return to vho I vas once before," Reichsfuhrer-SS Joseph Heinrich said in his office of the bunker.

Strife: Well what do you think are we getting right or should we stop because we're having fun here.


End file.
